


Lewd

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [25]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: “It’s not very lady-like.” “Like you give a fuck.”





	Lewd

“It’s not very lady-like,” Anne says, all wide-eyed and innocent-like, as though she were speaking to anyone else.  
  
“Like you give a fuck,” Mary snorts, and crooks her fingers in the way that feels good, hips canting off the bed.  
  
Anne traces her fingers over Mary’s bare chest, and the lightness of the touch only serves to tantalize. “I didn’t even know a person could do that sort of thing before I came here,” She muses. “Still seems a bit funny.”  
  
“Well,” Mary rolls her eyes, “It’s not as though you’re pressed for suitors, is it? Doubt you need to satisfy yourself very often.” She hits a good spot, and _Christ_ that feels good. It’s been a while since she’s indulged.  
  
“And you do?” Anne says it incredulously, like she can’t believe that Mary’s not had many suitors, like she’s forgotten that outside of this bedroom, Mary Read is better known as James Kidd.  
  
“Can’t have anyone knowing what’s under my shirt now, can I?” Mary chuckles, and her breathing goes funny as she gets closer. She can get off fine on her own, but having Anne nearby is making it stronger, faster.  
  
“You let _me_ know what’s under your shirt,” Anne protests, twisting one of Mary’s nipples (so much for ‘ _lady-like_ ’) and Mary comes with a gasp, hips shuddering for a few seconds.  
  
Once she’s caught her breath, Mary shrugs. “Well, I trust you.” Pause. “I like you.”  
  
Anne gives her a knowing smile. “Aye, do you?”  
  
Mary swats her shoulder and rolls her eyes. “Yes, I do. Now get on your back, and I’ll show you how to do this proper.”  
  
-End


End file.
